Bok
Bok is a young Tabaxi Monk from the distant Monastery of Tel'Anum, and a founding member of DADS. Personality Bok is a self-absorbed and impulsive character, and having grown up in a remote monastic culture, he has little understanding of social rules and polite behavior. Despite his background however, he inherited little of his order's meditative and peaceful ways. Instead he is brash and reckless, and will dive into danger headfirst, taking thrill in the sense of adventure and exploration. Bok is curious to a fault, and loves seeking out new knowledge and uncovering ancient secrets. His restless nature leads him to seek this in the field, rather than through scholarly pursuits, and he believes that all true insights and secrets are revealed through embarking on and overcoming dangerous situations. Bok loves meeting new people but has trouble forming relationships. He is constantly trying to impress people with his antics, and is confused when they often backfire. He is fiercely competitive, overconfident in his abilities and loves to show off. He is terrified of getting wet, and has developed strange feelings about suffocating that he is uncomfortable confronting. Background Interesting facts * Bok's birthing song lasted 72 hours, the longest on record. Upon reciting an except of the song to DADS, they thought it was okay. * Bok rolled a 5 on his D12 Recent Events TBC Early Life Bok was born to Tel’anum, and raised in the monistic traditions of the secular order. Family distinction was not held with the same importance as on the mainland, with the monks forming one single intermingled family - nonetheless Bok formed a close bond with his elder sister, Vex. With only a year in age separating them, the two were fiercely competitive in all things, both in the rituals and training of the order, but also challenging each other to daring and dangerous expeditions exploring the uninhabited areas of the islands. Countless times the duo would uncover some long lost and abandoned part of the monastery, and they would share in dreams of becoming great Seekers, uncovering hidden artifacts out on the mainland or in the fabled Abyss. They planned out their great adventures, telling fanciful tales of the wonders they would uncover, and promised each other that they would be the greatest Seekers the world had ever seen. Bok was 19 when the choosing arrived, and both he and Vex were competing fiercely for the honor of being selected to become a Seeker. Bok stood uncharacteristically still at the ceremony, his vision blurring with tears of pride but also devastating loss as the Hegumen placed the Seeker’s hasa on Vex’s head, naming her Seeker in his place. Whisked off to prepare for an immediate departure, he barely had a chance to say a word to her before she was boarding the gondola that would be lowered down to the docks. Pushing through the crowds he managed to embrace her one last time, hastily wrapping a braided thong around her neck as a parting gift, and whispering “I’ll see you in five years, sister!”. It was with that, tears in her eyes and a farewell on her lips, that he last saw her descending through the mists on toward her adventures. Bok threw himself into his training in the ensuing years, but never lost the spark of enthusiasm, inquisitive nature and love for life that had been the defining characteristic of his childhood growing up with Vex. Five years later, when Vex had not returned, and with Bok finally deemed worthy by the Hegumen and other Monks, he was raised to Seeker - finally permitted to leave on his own adventures. Though on the surface he had come to accept that Vex was never going to return, he still nursed a secret hope that she was out there somewhere, and they would see each other again.